Miss Ivy League
by flsxo
Summary: Hermione.. such an over achiever! She's confused about Ron and mad at him and trying to concentrate on her school work at the same time!
1. The Burrow

Chapter 1 -The Burrow-

Hermione Granger glanced at the clock- it was seven AM, they had to leave at nine. She had plenty of time. Yet she continued to pack ferociously. She was so excited to go back to the Burrow and then to Hogwarts for her fourth year!

She had packed her trunk and repacked it three times under the pretense that she had to make sure she had not forgotten anything. Her new robes, her everyday clothes for Hogsmeade trips and alike, her wand, her newly bought text books, her ink, her quill, her parchment, her toiletries, and her time turner were all safely packed in her trunk.

"Honey?" Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum?" She jumped at the chance of something else to keep her preoccupied while she waited for Ron to come pick her up. He was going to come by the floo network.

"Come down here and have breakfast. What time is your friend coming?" Hermione rushed down the stairs.

"Ron will be here at nine, mum."

"Well you're so early!" her mother looked a bit startled by the news, "are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep for another hour and a half?" Hermione shook her head vigerously. "You are really excited to see your friends again, aren't you," her mother smiled and handed her a cup of tea and a plate with a buttered muffin on it. Hermione sat down at the dining table and slowly chewed her muffin, sipping her tea.

She couldn't wait to see Ron. How much had he changed since school finished? Had he changed at all? She hoped he hadn't in personality at least. Hermione herself had changed-- her face had lost the last traces of any baby fat and had become slimmer and more mature looking. Her hair was a little bit longer and she now had side bangs. She had grown taller and she knew Ron had too. He had already been tall and lanky and she knew he would be much taller than her.

After she finished eating it was already forty minutes past seven so she decided to take a shower and get dressed.

After her shower she put on dark jeans and a grey turtle neck with two dark pink stripes horizontally crossing the chest. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail.

"Mum what time do you expect it'll be there? I know there is a time change because their house is far south-west."

"I don't know, sweetheart. It'll probably be a few hours earlier." Her mum was tidying the kitchen and putting away dishes. Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs and sat herself down at the table to wait. Outside it was grey and windy. Trees were blowing and there were leaves hitting the window. One could hear the wind outside as it whipped past. Grey clouds were moving quickly by in the sky, but they never seemed to show a bit of blue sky.

Suddenly there was a pop and green flames errupted in the fire place. Hermione jumped up and her mum stepped back a bit. A huge grin spread across Hermione's face and she turned to face the fire when she saw it was Mr. Weasley who had come to fetch her.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley rushed forward to shake Hermione's hand. Trying not too look too disappointed, Hermione shook his hand and smiled. "Mrs. Granger," Mr. Weasley shook Hermione's mum's hand and said, "We must be off, Hermione. I've got to get you back to the burrow soon for we'll be leaving for the Quiditch World Cup shortly after we arrive. Sorry to rush you," he looked apologetic, "I'll take your trunk and you can follow me." Hermione hugged her mum.

"Bye mum,"

"Bye honey," her mom kissed her and waved as she walked into the green flames after Mr. Weasley and said "The Burrow".

After a split second of warmth, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. It was cold and still and the sky outside was still not completely lightened by the sun.

"It's only six o'clock so no one but Molly's awake yet. She's got breakfast ready for you. I'll leave your trunk here," Said Mr. Weasley, pulling Hermione's trunk over to a corner by the door were five other trunks already stood: Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, Fred's and George's. Hermione thanked Mr. Weasley and walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" She was greeted with a big hug from Mrs. Weasley, whom Hermione liked very much. She was a warm and motherly person who was the best cook Hermione knew.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled, "Should I wake the boys up?" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly.

"Alright dear. But first have some breakfast."

"Oh no thanks, I already ate," Mrs. Weasley smiled once more and said "Very well, more for the boys. Ginny's already awake and is getting dressed and ready. The boys are in Ron's room." Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione a candle and walked back into the kitchen.

Hermione hurried up the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom, and opened the door. First, she walked over to Harry, but before she could wake him up she noticed he was rolling over and over again--as if he were not comfortable--with a pained expression on his face.

"Harry?" She nudged him and he awoke with a start. "Harry, are you alright?"

"When did you get here?" Harry asked as he picked up his glasses off the nightstand next to his bed.

"Just now. C'mon, we've got to hurry. Get dressed and go have breakfast." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and got out of bed. Next, Hermione turned around and took the two steps to Ron's bed.

"Ron! Wake up! We've got to go!" Ron opened his eyes and drew the covers up to cover his bare chest,

"Bloody hell!" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and said "And _don't _go back to sleep!!!" Ron immediately fell back onto his pillow and dozed off.

Hermione tip-toed down the stairs to find Ginny tucking in to oat meal. She meandered across the room to sit down onto a large, red chair.

"Are the boys coming?" asked Mrs. Weasley after a few silent minutes passed; but her question did not need to be answered by Hermione, for the boys came tramping down the stairs at that very moment.

Chapter 2 -The Quiditch World Cup-


	2. The Portkey

-The Portkey-

"I know! Boys can be _so _clueless at times..." Ginny laughed to Hermione. Hermione laughed along with her, trying her hardest not to look back at Ron. He hadn't talked to her much all morning.

They were on their way to the portkey that was scheduled to take them to the camp grounds around the Quiditch World Cup stadium. It was positioned in an isolated muggle forest this year. There so many complicated protective charms against muggles and other things that even _Hermione_ couldn't name half of them.

"Who d'ya guys think's gonna win this year?" Ron asked Fred and George enthusiastically. He always practically worshipped the twins' opinion because they had an uncanny way of always knowing what would happen.

"Krum's gonna catch the snitch," said Fred, "but Ireland'll win," George finished. The twins nodded and hurried to catch up with their dad to ask him a few questions about the tent.

"Bloody mad, both of 'em." Ron said to Harry, who laughed cheerfully.

"Yet somehow they're always right." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and argued,

"I have a hunch that this time things'll be different. They can't be right!" Harry just laughed more. He was so happy to go to the Quiditch World cup! He had never really been to a real wizarding event before. Further more, he was going with his two best mates; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"C'mon boys, we're almost there!" Hermione called back to the lagging Harry and Ron.

They were approaching the top of a small hill, on which there was a small oak tree.

"Wow. It's really beautiful here," Ginny turned slowly on the spot, marveling at the lovely landscape. Hermione nodded in agreement with this observation. It was a really pretty place. On all sides but one of the hill there was woods and on the remaining one there was a wide open plateau of green grass, surrounded by trees. Across one side was a clear blue creek.

Ginny chatted with the boys asking their opinions on the teams and who they thought was going to win, so Hermione just looked about, thinking about the upcoming trip.

"Everyone, this way!" Mr. Weasley called from somewhere up ahead.

"Oh wow, we'd better get moving," Hermione said as Ginny joined her and they hurried to catch up to Mr. Weasley.

"The boys are convinced Fred and George are wrong this year," Ginny stated, "At least, Ron is."

Hermione nodded. "I don't really know much about quiditch," she said brightly.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Ginny said, in a tsk-tsk sort of way. Hermione just smiled. "Who are you dating now, Gin? You move through boys quickly." Ginny shoved Hermione.

"Well, I just broke up with Dean..." She trailed off, looking out at the mountains.

"Oh my gosh, you actually did it?"

Ginny nodded. "Larissa's going to think I'm a prat for it, she's so madly in love with him."

Hermione didn't listen to this bit of uninteresting news, instead she pushed for more about Dean. "Is it still... I mean do you still..." She couldn't finish. She didn't want to say anything to loud for fear of Ginny getting mad or of one of the four boys of hearing.

"Yes." Ginny slumped in dismay. "I really love him, Hermione. I can't get over him, no matter how many boys I go out with." Hermione looked at her young friend with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Gin," she said. Ginny shrugged.

"What is a girl to do?" Hermione shrugged too.

"Ughhh!!!" Mr. Weasley jumped back with a start as a boy a year older than Hermione fell out of a tree in front of him. "Cedric!" Mr. Weasley hugged the boy and stepped back. "Look at you, you've grown quite a bit!" Cedric smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," they shook hands and out of behind the tree came an older man, about Mr. Weasley's age.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory! How nice to see you. Cedric looks awfully well. How have you been?" Mr. Weasley greeted Mr. Diggory and the two hugged like old friends. Hermione eyed Cedric. He was quite attractive.

"Well isn't he a looker," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny giggled and Harry's head jerked in her direction. Hermione observed this with interest. Ron looked annoyed at the girls and Cedric.

"Is everyone quite ready?" Mr. Diggory asked. Everyone nodded and came forward and they circled themselves around what appeared to be an old boot. "Everyone grab on tight!" Mr. Weasley cried. Just as Hermione did so, she felt like she was being sucked into nothingness and then flying. It was as if all of them were twisting and circling the boot in mid air. All of a sudden, it stopped and the boot disappeared. Hermione flailed blindly in the air, trying to grab hold of something as she fell.

With a dull thud, she hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of her; she could stand up so she lay on the ground for minutes doubled up, clutching her stomach.

Two seconds later Ron fell on her left, Harry fell on her right, and Ginny fell somewhere below her feet.

Harry sat up immediately, clutching his side. "What the bloody hell was that?" came Ron's voice. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Once they had all caught their breath they stood up to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were all standing, patiently waiting for them. Cedric reached and helped Hermione up.

"Thank you..." she said, and hurried over to Ginny to tell her. They giggled together and Hermione thought she saw Ron roll his eyes and whisper something to Harry.

From this hill that they had landed on, they could see instead of woods, an extensive camping ground covered in tents. The whole scene was very lively in fact; people running around, walking, talking, laughing, chatting, debating, playing, children, huge hats and banners supporting different teams. The entire thing had a positive effect on the group, for once they entered the scene they were quite cheery themselves.

Hermione noticed the twins disappear into the croud but didn't say anything as it seemed not to bother Mr. Weasley.

"Well, see you at the game, Cedric," Mr. Weasley shook Cedric's hand, and then Mr. Diggory's.

"See you, Arthur," Mr. Diggory smiled at Mr. Weasley. "We're way over there, across the field. Have fun!" They too then disappeared into the croud. Not a moment later however, Fred and George came back.

"How about some butterbeers!" They cried to an approaving Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.


End file.
